Off-shore storage of boats involving trailering them between use and storage sites, is a common practice. Reason: more reasonable berthing costs or charges, occur away from a boat harbor. At such sites, the boat usually remains on its trailer. However, if such site is at the boater's home, there is a possibility of traffic about the stern of the boat in the vicinity of the blades of the boat motor. Since the edges of each blade can have a sharpness to them, there is a possibility of injury to any passerby. Also, due to the exposure of the blades to the elements, the edges have a tendency to dull and pit. Note that the use of a sock as a cover such as used for golf clubs is impractical since the fabric used in the construction of the sock can be damaged by the blade edges during insertion and removal; and the insertion and removal steps of the sock can be dangerous since the sock can only be pulled over the blade (whose hub is affixed to a central shaft) which places the user's hands in the vicinity of the blade edges.